trukzfandomcom-20200213-history
Transpoint Trucking Inc
Category:Companies *'CEO' = Joni TTI *'Vice President' = Duffman *'Communications Manager' = *'Finance Manager' = Pepe le peu *'Contract Manager' = Majicman Miitch *'HR Manager' = Nisman Evil Smurf Dancanman Winners of weekly bonus competition: To learn more about this competition, please visit our forums at www.transpointtrucking.com/forums. Week 2: Evil Smurf Week 3: Nisman Week 4: Dcving Week 5: Scaniaboyfin Week 6: Icetheman Week 7: Dcving Week 8: Deathstar Week 9: Baddog Latest News: The management of Transpoint Trucking Inc. has just decided to implement a new driver support system to the company. From now on every Sunday, one driver will be given super benefits to be able to reach the money needed for a new truck as fast as possible. Every 7 days 1 lucky person will receive this benefit. This will include minimal running costs, big wage and minimal collection. Come join a company that is willing to support it´s drivers. Additional Company Information: Welcome to TRANSPOINT TRUCKING INC. TTI as we often call it has been a Virtual Trucking Company since the last quarter of 2003. Our website, http://www.transpointtrucking.com includes the entire framework for our Virtual Trucking Company and a forum. With well over 1000 virtual drivers and members we have been one of the longest running and most successful VTC's in existence. Our territory had been strictly the 18 Wheels of Steel Series of Trucking Simulator Games. Back last summer TTI's management found Trukz.com and set up shop here. After finding the game system interesting, challenging and valuable, TTI expanded a separate division over at trukz.com. We believe in our drivers. We believe in their success, because their success directly translates to our success as a company, family and community. All management are accessible, interested and willing to listen to what our members have to say. OUR GOAL NOW is to retain enough active drivers to grow TTI to a more competitive level. We don't expect to outdo CF or other large competitors, but to become a respected company in our own right, to compete for contracts that benefit all of us at TTI. Please give us favorable consideration as your Trukz.com Virtual Trucking Company. We don't think you will be disappointed and you may find this tie in to the 18 Wheels of Steel games an interesting hobby for you as well. We welcome new drivers from Trukz, unsatisfied drivers from other companies on Trukz, other 18 WoS TTI and non TTI drivers and even brand new drivers. We are happy to have you, have helpful information and guidance to make you successful in short order at trukz (it isn't as simple a pursuit as you might first think) and are glad to have new members of our family. Our details are below and notes about them. Most importantly we are always looking at ways to share the wealth with our members. COME JOIN US HERE AT TTI on TRUKZ and Join us at TTI (http://www.transpointtrucking.com) we would love to have you with us!